mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi (Super Smash Flash 2)
Yoshi is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He has brawlified Yoshi's Island DS sprites, though he was originally going to have sprites from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He retains many of his trademark moves like his chameleon-like tongue and ground pound ability. Yoshi is the only character representation of the Yoshi universe. Yoshi currently ranks 21st on the tier list, a big leap for Yoshi from his dead last position last demo. Yoshi has received more KO power in his attacks and Egg Roll no longer puts him into a helpless state when he goes off a ledge. Yoshi has good damage racking ability, decent combo potential and kill moves in all of his smash attacks, and neutral aerial. Yoshi has a good air game with great air speed, solid aerials and with the addition of double jump canceling helps his aerial game some what. He has a projectile in Egg Throw in which he can zone his opponents or use in his combos to rack up damage. Yoshi has a decent recovery with having the highest midair jump (which grants him super armor), great air speed and he can use egg throw to give him small jumps when used in the air. Yoshi has a unique shield in that he is immune to shield stabbing with the ability to jump and side step out of shield (an ability he was not able to do in Melee or Brawl). However, Yoshi's recovery is abysmal; he only has a single second jump which covers great horizontal and vertical distance, but lacks a true third jump; his Egg Toss gives very little distance and can easily be edgehogged. Yoshi is a large, heavy character which makes him vulnerable to combos, chain grabs, juggling and zero-to-death combos. Egg Roll is able to out-prioritize low-priority projectiles, but not high-priority or transcendent ones; either way, opponents can punish Egg Roll's predictable trajectory regardless of whether their projectile lands or not; this makes Yoshi lack any reliable options to respond to projectile users. All of these flaws outweigh his cons, with Yoshi being an extremely unsafe character to use against many other characters and having poor matchups overall, and result in his low tier placement of 21st. Attributes Yoshi is a heavy weight character with good damage racking capabilities. Yoshi has one of the fastest air speeds(if not the fastest air speed in the current demo), has the highest midair jump (which also gives him a limited amount of Super armor) and can use Egg Throw to help him recover giving Yoshi one of the best or decent recoveries in the game. Yoshi has the third longest grab in the current demo and can chain grab fast fallers & big characters with his down throw. Yoshi has a projectile in egg throw which has infinite range. Yoshi can deal with low-priority projectiles using Egg Roll. Yoshi has an air grab in Egg Lay in which he traps his opponents in a egg and he can attack them. Yoshi has a good air game and can use Double jump cancel to help him attack enemies while reducing the ending lag of his moves. Yoshi has a unique shield in that it's not a energy bubble, but an egg. The Egg darkens over time and does not shrink making Yoshi immune to shield stabbing. Also like in Super Smash Bros. he can jump out of his shield. Yoshi has kill moves in all of his smash attacks, neutral and up aerial(when near the upper blast line). Yoshi can rack up damage using his back and down aerial. Yoshi has a strong meteor smash in his forward aerial and a weak one in his down aerial. Yoshi can juggle with his up tilt and up aerial. However, Yoshi size is a problem because it makes him vulnerable to chain grabs and combos. Yoshi main means of recovery is his double jump and the super armor can be broken through or grabbed out of reducing the chances of him making back to the stage even with egg throw(which gives him small jumps). This also dangerous when he tries to use double jump cancel on stage. Egg roll is very situational because Yoshi can be knocked out of his egg by attacks, high-priority projectiles, grabbed out of and the move has slow start up & ending lag making it a poor approach option. His grab is also situational because of the slow start up and ending lag. His egg projectiles are poor because they move slowly through the air, move in a arc making them easily avoidable and do little vertical knockback. He has weak attacks out side of his finishers. He also has large hurtbox on his nose which allows him to knocked out of his super armor faster. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Pushing kick. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Rising kick. 6% *Down Tilt: Lashes tail out in front of him while spinning in his crouching position. 10% *Down Smash: Spinning tail whip. Yoshi hits with his tail on either side. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Hits forward with his tail. 9% *Forward Smash: Strong headbutt. Yoshi rams his head forward.12% uncharged, 17% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Tail whips upwards. 10% *Up Smash: Yoshi headbutts upwards. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Headbutts the opponent while running. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex kick. Yoshi's fastest aerial. 10% sweet spot, 9% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Spinning headbutt. It meteor smashes powerfully. 11% *Back Aerial: Tail flail. Four hits for 4% each. 16% total. *Up Aerial: Upwards tail whip. 10% *Down Aerial: Flutter kicks in the air. Yoshi kicks underneath himself several times, smashing downwards anyone in the way. Eight hits for 4% each, total 32%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Swallows the enemy. *Pummel: Chews. 1% first hit, 1% all subsequent hits. *Forward Throw: Spits out opponent, can chain grab all characters. 7% *Back Throw: Turns around and spits out opponent behind him. 7% *Up Throw Spits opponent out into the air. 5% *Down Throw: Jumps and spits the opponent on the floor face first. 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up and hits with his tail. 6% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Wakeup attack: Swings tail in both directions.5% Special Moves Misc *Entrance: Breaks out of a Yoshi egg. *Taunts: **Standard: Chases tail in circles. **Side: Hops once saying, "Whoa!" **Down: Turns toward the camera and jumps twice and says "Yoshi!". (Taunt from all Super Smash Bros. ''titles). *Revival platform: A platform constructed by several Yoshi eggs. *Fanfare: Yoshi's victory theme from ''Super Smash Bros. *Wins: Hops, spins on one foot, hops again and strikes a pose. *Loses: Claps. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Yoshibig.gif|Yoshi's first line art in the DOJO!! Yoshi1.png|Yoshi using Egg Throw on Mushroom Kingdom III. Yoshi2.png|Yoshi doing his down taunt on Hylian Skies. Yoshi by naruto.png|Yoshi in his egg shield next to on Crateria. Yoshi useing egg lay.png|Yoshi using Egg Lay on a bomb in Bomb Factory. Early Design Untitled.gif|Yoshi's early design in SSF2. Trivia *Yoshi along with are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the green team. *Yoshi is currently the only character with a ranged grab not to have a Tether Recovery. *Yoshi along with , , , , and are the only characters so far that do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. Category:Starter Characters Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Mario universe Category:Yoshi universe Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Veterans